


A Page Full of Fics

by Cocoa_N_Donuts



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pointless fluff, Who knows what else I might add?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_N_Donuts/pseuds/Cocoa_N_Donuts
Summary: This is a compilation of all (currently standing at 2) of my Korrasami stories that I'd wrote a few years back and recently uncovered on my Tumblr page. I've decided to do a little housekeeping (plus editing) and put them here for posterity.Warning: Tooth rotting fluff ahead. You will never know how much fun I had with these. (Or you might if you come hit me up.)





	A Page Full of Fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is determined to find out who’s been stealing her jackets while she’s away on business trips. The answer is closer to home than expected.

Asami was getting miffed. Sure, she could afford to replace her jackets (or her entire wardrobe) every now and then. However, the situation was getting just ridiculous. She was losing jackets on a daily basis now. There was nothing wrong with buying new tailor made jackets, but there was just something familiar and cosy about wearing worn-in, used jackets that had her scent instead of the ones from Madame Lee’s boutique.

Oddly, those worn-in jackets were disappearing fast in bulk, over a relatively long period of time. Then, after a period of a week or so—or after a business trip, they usually reappeared, fully laundered, in her wardrobe and after Asami had ordered—and spent an exorbitant amount of money on express service—new jackets. The frequency of the thefts and return of her jackets suggested an inside job, and it created a great upheaval in her wardrobe. Annoyed, Asami set out to find the culprit of the crime against fashion.

However, there had been no recent changes in her household staff. All of them had been serving her since she had been a little girl, and none of them could fit into her jackets, in any case.

Nothing made sense.

Until Asami sighed as she entered her mansion, back from work earlier than usual to prepare for yet another fortnight long business trip to Ba Sing Se. Cities just recovering from civil unrest under a strong leadership held a surprisingly large number of business opportunities. She strode into her room, stretching and yawning as she turned to her wardrobe to get ready for a bath.

Standing there, bent at the waist and caught sniffing at Asami’s numerous jackets, stood an Avatar with a dog-deer in the headlights expression.

“Korra?” Asami said, more in surprise than anything else. “What are you doing?”

Korra gave her signature, slanted sheepish smile as she straightened.

Rubbing her neck nervously, Korra shrugged lightly and laughed nervously, “Heheh…Raiding your wardrobe?”

“I can see that. Why are you raiding my—“ something snapped into place for Asami, and she blurted out, “You’re my jacket stealer!”

Korra winced, pouted in a sudden bout of insecurity. “I prefer to call it ‘borrowing’, Asami…”

Korra’s expression resembled a kicked fawn-puppy too much, so much so that Asami had to take the three steps that separated them to wind her arms around the Avatar, currently hugging herself, looking just a tad unsure.

“Why?” Asami asked.

Korra dipped her head into Asami’s shoulder, snuggling lightly in to the comfort of Asami’s neck and mumbled something incomprehensible into Asami’s high collar. Her arms wound around Asami’s waist and squeezed tightly.

(Not quite tightly enough)

“Babe… I can’t hear you.” Asami gently cooed.

Korra took a deep, steadying breath before she mumbled a little more clearly this time, “You’ll be gone for a week, I’ll miss you and your smell, you know?”

Asami’s insides melted into a puddle of goo and her brain fizzled into wisps of emotion that built and built and built within, that Asami could only release in an empathetic sigh.

“Oh Korra… you know I miss you every time I’m gone, too, right?”

Korra’s only answer was a small whimper and whine.

“Come with me,” Suggested Asami after a beat.

That caught Korra’s attention. She broke apart from Asami, gazed into her eyes for a hint of Asami’s thoughts and sincerity.

“Are you serious?”

Asami nodded.

“Won’t I distract you from your work?” Korra’s tone was still painfully vulnerable and small, and Asami’s heart could only constrict further with… Feels.

“Yes,” Asami replied with a small smile. Korra’s small little bubble of hope visibly deflated before Asami’s eyes. “But,” Asami continued, “I like distractions, especially if it comes in the form of you." 

If Korra had been a fawn-puppy, her ears would have perked up, her eyes bright and tail wagging playfully. “Really?” The non-puppy Avatar was already thrumming with excitement at the thought of an impromptu trip.

“Sure. I’ll ask Ai to pack some clothes for you. I think I now have enough jackets for the both of us, so if you don’t mind wearing slightly oversized jackets, I don’t mind wearing your slightly undersized ones…”

Korra scampered around Asami’s room, yapping away at the small details that had to be settled before leaving for Ba Sing Se.

Asami could only look on and picture Korra as an element bending puppy.

…It fitted her image well.


End file.
